Family Secrecy
by Falconluv
Summary: after the war Harry finds a shocking discovery, he has a twin sister. follow his journey to finding her but if he does will she want anything to do with the brother she never knew existed?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Falconluv 

**Title : Family secrecy**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: POV: Harry**

How does anyone take the news that they have a twin sister out in the world, a sister that you never even knew existed?

Welcome to my life I suppose, my parents were murdered when I was one year old, I was then sent to live with my god awful relatives where I stayed until I was eleven and found out a life changing secret.

My mother was a witch and my father a wizard magic flowed through my family's history and I was magical too. So at eleven I went to Hogwarts where I learnt a great deal about the wizarding world. I met the monster because he really wasn't a man who killed my parents that year.

And in my second I found I could speak to snakes, well really I already knew that but never knew it was a rare ability. I saved Ginny Weasley from Lord Voldemort that year I also killed a basilisk a huge snake. That year I almost died.

I met my godfather Sirius Black in my third, a prison break out wrongfully charged of betraying my parents and selling them to their murderer. Of course I didn't know he was innocent at the beginning so I rightfully thought he was trying to kill me, but I did meet the scum who _did _betray my parents and it took a lot to stop Sirius and Remus from killing him because I knew he deserved it.

Fourth year was the toughest most challenging year at Hogwarts. The Tri Wizard Tournament, the one that almost cost me my best friend because of jealousy, the one that killed Cedric Diggory. The year Voldemort rose again.

Fifth year well that was the year I knew of the Order of the Phoenix the secret organisation set up by Albus Dumbledore. The attack at the ministry and the near death of Sirius is imprinted upon my mind. It was also the year Sirius was cleared.

Sixth year Albus Dumbledore was killed. By Severus Snape faithful spy for the light. I found out about Horcruxes that year, the way I could kill the bastard who took so much from me. It was also the year the Order found out that the Malfoy men (Lucius and Draco) were also spies for the light.

Seventh year. My last year at Hogwarts and the year I defeated Voldemort. It was a long and bloody battle, many Hogwarts students and innocent people were killed fighting for the light. Narcissa Malfoy servant to Voldemort was killed, its significant because currently I am dating her son, yes Draco survived after openly siding with the light on the battlefield along with his father who narrowly escaped death.

So it was when I was eighteen and I finally thought my life had settled down that I found a shocking document. My birth certificate for _two babies._ Reading it I found the other baby was a girl my twin sister. Of course I confronted Sirius and his lover Remus about it, they didn't remember anything about her. Severus now a friend of ours had to search through their minds with Occlumency before he found why they couldn't remember. Their was a block in their minds basically they were obliviated and Sev could tell the magical signature. Albus Dumbledores. Yep, he knew and he made everyone forget. The old bastard kept my sister from us all and we knew nothing about her only that she existed.

I lived at Black Manor now the hidden legacy of the Black family. Lucius had inherited it automatically following Narcissa's death. It was huge and beautiful, with a vast amount of bedrooms. It housed: Lucius, Severus, Draco, Me, Sirius and Remus. We each had our own Wing, so really the Manor was separated into three large houses, we had tried to separate them magically but that didn't turn out well so instead we blocked certain corridors off.

So in our house that was really three houses we were happy and perfectly content, but when we found out about my sister our lives were turned upside down.

Ok first chapter not my first Harry Potter fan fic but bare with me this is the fic after writer's block lol. I now this chapter skimmed over a lot that is already known but that was needed so you could understand the differences from the books to this fic. You'll get a hug if you review. Please?

Second Chapter up soon!!


	2. Chapter 2

Family secrecy chapter two

Pov Harry

After we found out about my twin Lucius pulled all the strings he had at the Ministry to find her. It took three months to get the simplest of information, her name.

Arielle, I had looked it up her name meant 'Lioness of God'. In the time it had taken to find that little bit of information I had written a letter to her in the hopes that if it found her she would read and hopefully want to reply.

I had added her name to it and finally I judged it ready after all what I put in this one letter could effect the outcome.

_Arielle,_

_I do not know whether or not you know what im about to tell you, if not I hope your sitting down. My name is Harry James Potter recently I found my birth certificate where I found something unexpected. It took a lot of time at the Ministry to see whether or not it was the truth but I have a twin sister, the Ministry can confirm that you are my twin._

_Believe me I know this is a shock, I currently only know your first name and birth date before finding our certificate amongst our parents vault I was never told I had a sister. _

_I'm not sure whether you know anything of me, when I was a baby the night out parents were killed I was taken to the supposed 'last living relatives' in this case our mothers sister and her husband and their son. They were killed during the war, I cannot be sorry for their deaths although perhaps a little guilty at the protection they once had was dropped after Dumbledores death._

_I did not have a good childhood whilst I lived with them I only hope that your adoptive family were much kinder and loved you as you rightly deserve. I understand if this is a shock and you need time to let this information sink in, however I would like it a great deal if we could communicate and at least get to know each other a little. If you do not wish this then I understand my owl Adonis (My godfathers idea) will stay near if you wish to reply if you don't simply tell him to return to me and he will._

_Sincerely _

_Harry J.Potter._

I gave my beautiful black owl the letter and sent him off after an affectionate nibble to my ear. Hedwig sadly couldn't make long journeys and since they didn't know Arielle's location I wasn't taking the risk. Hedwig had resigned herself to short distances and surprisingly got on well with Adonis to my delight.

With a soft sigh I went in search of my boyfriend, there was nothing I could do now except wait, and what better to wait with my boyfriend?

LONDON Pov: Arielle 

I know first hand that life doesn't deal you fairytales but when an owl flies through your window with a letter tied to its leg you know something weird is going to happen. Luckily I knew about the wizarding world but I hadn't received owl post in years, a feeling of dread settled in my stomach as I shakily took the letter from the sleek black owl.

The handwriting wasn't familiar grabbing my wand I checked the letter for any harmful objects or magic finding none I sat and cautiously opened the letter.

After reading the letter I was glad I had sat down. I had a twin. After being alone for two years I had family!

Harry had given little information about himself but I couldn't doubt that he was sincere with his claims and about him wanting to know me. Now im not usually the kind of person who would believe something they read normally im a lot more cautious but after being alone literally for two years well you start to see things a little differently.

I was damn lonely and this letter was answer to some dream stated prayer or something, anyways I was thankful for it maybe that was why I was quick to reply.

_Harry,_

_Thanks for the advise about sitting im damn glad I did. Your letter definitely was a shock, I understand you have to be cautious even after the war but would it be possible for you to send a copy of the birth certificate? I think despite believing you I need a little proof._

_I know the common stuff about you, I admit to being uninterested in what gossipers and the papers had to say about you. Your private life should be kept private. Therefore I know very little about you. Perhaps you could fill me in?_

_Well I'll start of with my name. My adoptive family kept Arielle as my name my last is Hilston. Arielle Hilston as far as I now I don't have a middle name would it be possible to find that out do you think?_

_My adoptive family were very kind and loving parents sadly they couldn't have children biologically I was their only child. Im afraid I haven't been in contact with them since two years ago when I decided I didn't wish to attend muggle or magical college. _

_I am sad to hear you didn't have a happy childhood, everyone deserves one of them at least! However you mentioned your godfather I hope he has made you happy, and I agree with your owls name he is very beautiful the perfect Adonis don't you think?_

_I would very much like to stay in contact although I hope you don't mind if we stick to letters? Whilst I am happy this is all happening so quickly it still needs to sink in._

_Sincerely _

_Arielle Hilston_

Sealing the letter I called to Adonis who happily accepted the letter tied to its leg and after giving him an owl treat he took off. My heart hammering I could only hope this wasn't a mistake. After my parents had 'fallen' out with me about my decision not to go to collage I had been pretty much on my own. Luckily I had already had a job when I moved from their house so I could afford an apartment.

I wasn't by any means strapped for cash I was just very careful with the money I earn. My jobs at the bookstore and café didn't pay incredibly well but it was enough to live by.

My apartment was a one bedroom, one fairly large bathroom spacious kitchen and had a very nice living room and dining area. Indeed I was very lucky I had understanding bosses and landlady.

Settling onto my sofa with my kitten Kiara which I felt suited her for her sleek black coat I switched the TV on perhaps there would be something good on for a change.

Wow my second update in one day! Ok so it's not what you'd call a lengthy chapter but its late and im tired. Arielle is my character and the animals otherwise I own nothing J.k Rowling does. Review please? **Puppy dog look**


	3. Chapter 3

Once again im sorry for the late update forgive me?

When Harry received the letter it was at breakfast with his family. Nervously reading the elegantly written letter he released a shaky breath of relief. He understood her need to have proof and why she would prefer to stick to letters for the time being. Everything was happening so quickly now it seemed unbelievable after waiting months to know her name.

Deciding to reply as quickly as possible Harry excused himself and sat in the living area pulling out parchment and ink from the little desk beside sofa, this room as well as the breakfast room was one of the rooms that we spent time together in and Remus always insisted on it being organised.

_Arielle,_

_I will have a copy of our birth certificate made and will send it off with this letter. My family are right at this minute praising your cautiousness!_

_Hmm so your one of the rare people that don't gossip about me. Picture me pleasantly surprised. Well perhaps you know of my adventures in Hogwarts some of my worst memories I will not repeat. I'll just say that I had a brilliant time there. I met my best friends Hermione and Ron as well as my then and current boyfriend Draco. (He used to delight in being recognised by the press, but now he much prefers to terrify them) we are hounded by the press a lot which gets very annoying particularly when we cant even take a walk in a park. _

My godfather Sirius made a re entrance into my life in the most peculiar of ways. It involved Hogwarts, Dementors and a map but perhaps he would like to tell that tale to you in person as he loves talking, probably far too much but after being in Azkaban for twelve or so years we don't blame him. Although I often wonder if Moony aka Remus ever tires of the pointless information he sprouts every day.

_That brings me to Remus another friend of our parents also after unblocking the memory charm placed on him he was named an unofficial godfather to both of us. _

_I am glad you had a better childhood than me although I am sad to hear you haven't spoken to your parents in two years. May I ask why you decided not to attend either magical or muggle collage? _

_I also didn't attend either collage after my experiences in Hogwarts I realised that wherever I go I will be stared at and whispered about. I don't think I could take the speculation that comes for being Harry Potter. My godfather has indeed made me happy as have the rest of family. Remus and Sirius are the most entertaining, their always-playing pranks on each other I remember once when Moony changed Padfoots (Sirius's) shampoo into hair dye. It turned his hair neon green and a violently bright pink. _

_I agree that letters at the moment would be best after waiting months to find out your name it seems as though im on a roller coaster! But I hold onto the hope that we will meet up eventually?_

_Harry x x_

Harry sighed hoping the letter didn't seem too formal, after spending time with Lucius and Draco he had picked up their formal way of conducting a letter. Re-reading the letter he nodded once before asking Lucius to get a copy of the birth certificate. The blonde agreed and sent off the document with a house elf to take to Gringotts where it would be dealt with.

By the end of the day the certificate was in Harry's hands and he quickly sealed then sent the letter. The butterflies in his stomach increased and with a grateful sigh he sank into Draco's comfortable embrace.

Pov: Arielle

After finishing up for the day in the book store I tiredly headed home. It might not seem much working in a bookstore or a café but it took a lot out of you. I was always relieved to get home but tonight I had a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. I hoped that it meant Harry had replied to my letter. As soon as I sung the door to my apartment open I noticed Adonis. He hooted happily when he saw me and I cursed my self inwardly at noticing I had once again forgotten to close my living room window.

Eagerly sitting down I ripped open the envelope noticing that there was two documents I pulled out the letter and set it on my knee before with shaking fingers I opened my birth certificate. Wow, there it is the proof I needed I really am Harry's twin. Not that I didn't hope I was but stuff like this just doesn't happen to me you know? Speechless I stare at the document for a number of minutes before I snap back into reality. Quickly reading Harry's letter I laugh a little at the formality of it, before quickly constructing my reply, the idea of sending it off tomorrow on my mind. With a sudden guilty look at Adonis I flicked my hand at the space beside him conjuring a bowl of water and some food.

Noticing his content look I once again focused on my reply.

_Harry,_

_Thank you so much for the certificate, it means a lot being able to see the proof that we are related. That probably sounds so silly but after so many years of believing I had no biological relatives it is well its indescribable. _

_You sound so much happier in that letter, particularly when you talk of your family. So is your boyfriend absolutely terrifying? Picture me intrigued. It must be annoying not being able to go to the park for a walk, I have much more freedom and can happily walk wherever I want although it is always by myself it sometimes gets lonely. _

_Azkaban? What an awful experience for him no wonder he talks so much! Perhaps if we meet up he will be able to tell me the tale that you mentioned. I decided I needed a change from school but sadly my parents had different views._

_Being stared at all the time cant be fun particularly if people are far too happy to spread rumours about you. I am so glad you are happy, did Remus really dye Sirius's hair pink? Although I suppose if Sirius accused him Remus could simply reply that Technically Sirius dyed his own hair pink. I would leave to his reaction to that! So their the pranksters of your family what do the rest do?_

_Im sorry this letter is rather short but iv just got home from work and im beat! _

_Arielle _

P.S I really hope we do meet up in the future.

Happy with my reply I place the letter on my coffee table and head into my bathroom to take a shower. Letting the water beat down onto my sore skin is wonderful but eventually I dry off and climb into bed. I wonder briefly what it would have been like growing up with my twin. Would I have been happy? The question is left unanswered in my mind as I fall into sleep, dreaming of being in a loving family once more.

When I started this story I had aload of idea's of where to take this but it seems to have been wiped from my mind. So if anyone has any ideas on where they want this to go please tell me. Thankyou!


	4. Chapter 4

Family Secrecy

_Sorry for the long wait, I have been stuck on where to take this story but hopefully there should be some fairly regular updates every week or few weeks. Thank you to all that have reviewed and supported this story. I own none of the original Harry potter characters or places ect._

Pov Harry

I received a reply to my letter a few days later with an overly pleased Adonis, no doubt he had been slumming it at my sisters. Quickly reading her letter I laughed, already I enjoyed hearing from her, and Sirius and Remus were overjoyed at her apparent interest in them although Sirius had glared briefly at the reminder of the suffering his hair had gone through with the hair dye.

"I can't believe this is happening." I whisper, and Remus puts an arm around my shoulders in an understanding gesture.

"It must seem like everything is happening at once. It's a lot to take in." Remus said softly and I smile gratefully awed almost at how he always seems to know what I need to hear.

"I think I'll wait to reply let Adonis have a break," I say without really taking in what I just said.

Pov Arielle

I sent the letter four days ago! What's wrong with him? Did I say something? God I wish I'd made a copy of the letter. What did I do? I bet I've already messed things up, something good happens in my life and then wham! I ruin it.

Working isn't what I want to do right now but I need the money and I need my jobs I cant afford to get sacked. Sighing I head tiredly out to work. It's a long day exactly what I knew it would be but still amazed that I got through the rush hour at the café and then dealt with loads of customers at the bookstore. Boy, am I glad to be home!

Only I get through the door flick my light switch and turn to head into the kitchen only to stop dead in my tracks. Adonis hoots a greeting a letter tied to his leg, I just stand there for a while my heart hammering unsure of what to expect in the letter.

Adonis hoots irritated and I stumble to stand in front of him and pet him gently before untying the letter and taking a deep steadying breath I open the envelope.

_Dear Arielle,_

_Sorry for the lateness of this letter, Adonis deserved a little break although I have a feeling he was enjoying staying with you. Your welcome, the certificate involves both of us so it's only right that we both have a copy._

_I envy your freedom, I once wished for praise and acknowledgement now I only want to be left alone. I didn't realise how much you had to do to earn limelight or how much it follows you no matter how much you hate it._

_Sirius doesn't think negatively as much and he's pretty much how he was before Azkaban, or so Moony says. I'm glad that I am getting the chance to know him properly. I'm lucky I have such a supportive family around me, they care so much and support me through everything._

_Don't you believe me? Of course Remus played a trick on Sirius they always do! Sirius wants me to tell you that they were part of the great Marauders! Tricks are what they do, pranks are their life. Although he wasn't saying that at the time nor when he was reminded of the incident, they probably had a row like when Remus played the trick._

_You work? What do you do? I haven't really had a proper job we all support each other here, The Black and the Potter vaults were combined plus with the compensation Sirius got for his wrong imprisonment we're comfortable. Draco wanted the Malfoy vault under our names as well but Lucius admitted that it wasn't possible, it would cause too many complications, even getting a simple withdrawal would take hours to sort through._

_Anyway I've got to go now._

_Harry._

_P.s would you mind if Adonis stayed with you for the night?_

The letter incensed her, how dare he go on about his life when hers was so damn difficult! She had worked a hard days work to come back home to letter that sounded as though he had been put out by having to write to her! Anger flared through her and stalking to her sofa she threw herself down and grabbed a pen and her writing pad.

_Harry,_

_Did you want me to envy you? Congratulations you succeeded, you talked before about not having freedom and I sympathised I didn't expect your letter to sound so pompous or that of a unwilling correspondent. I waited hopefully for your letter for four days, I thought I'd done something to offend you; I was depressed and anxious although now I don't know why I bothered._

_You didn't have to lord it over me about how you have family support and so much love and caring whilst I have nothing. You know this, and I bet you know how much I would long for that back. I'm glad you have a caring family and a loving boyfriend but don't lord it over me when you know I have no one._

_How am I supposed to know about them? I didn't know they were pranksters and I certainly didn't know that the reminder of the trick would cause a row. It wasn't my fault, was misinformed and I didn't appreciate the fact that your letter pointed the blame at me when perhaps you will remember you were the one who mentioned it in the first place._

_Wow, there you go lording you're perfect life over me again! Only this time it's wealth, I'm so glad you have no financial troubles from a person who has to work two jobs a day to keep barely comfortable once again you've managed to make me jealous. I've just finished a hard day's work and I'm exhausted, although I have one question to ask. Are you this pompous in person?_

_A_

_P.s I'm sending your letter back to you, I don't want it anywhere near me._

I put the pages into an envelope and wrote on the top, To a Mr. Harry Potter. I was really tired after that so I tended to Adonis and brushed my teeth changed into my nightclothes and gratefully fell into bed and a peaceful sleep.

When I woke the next morning I showered and got ready for work, I noticed just as I walked out of my door that Adonis was gone and the letter I had angrily written was missing. I got a hold of myself and resolvedly didn't think of Harry's reaction I was still angry and hurt with how his letter had been worded and had sounded. I didn't need someone else lording their life over mine. Believe me I know my life's not perfect, hell it could be a lot worse but I work my little butt off simply to survive, I have my own problems and my own mistakes to deal with I don't want Harry to think that he can get away with saying stuff like that or in that way. It sounded so pompous and stuck up and it wasn't how I saw him, still I will have to wait for a reply if there is one. I forced down the pang that shot through me at the thought.

Perhaps this was Harry showing his true colours. Or maybe it was a one off? Either way I couldn't help but think that this was already doomed and maybe having a long lost twin wasn't such a good thing.

_Sorry for the long wait, I have been stuck on where to take this story but hopefully there should be some fairly regular updates every week or few weeks. Thank you to all that have reviewed and supported this story._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

POV: Harry

When Adonis returned with my sisters reply I waited eagerly until he flew top my arm and lazily held out his leg. Petting him in thanks I take the letter and disappear into my study. Draco is out with Lucius doing who knows what and I'd rather not know where my godfathers or Severus are. Opening the envelope I settle comfortable to read.

Horror strikes through me as I read Arielle's letter. She seems so angry and as I read my letter to her I can understand it, I do sound pompous but it was completely unintentional. Summoning my writing table and stationary I frown slightly as I begin writing.

_Arielle,_

_I had not realised how pompous I sounded but once I had re-read my letter I understand why you would be angry with me. I apologise if I have offended you with the lateness of my letter and for how I sounded. I truly did want to write to you, I enjoy reading your letters. _

_For a long time I didn't have anyone either, so I know how it feels our mothers sister and her family treat me as a servant and I got little or nothing for it. I had no friends and no freedom so I do understand what it's like to have someone lord there good fortune over you and I remember how I felt receiving that treatment. I apologise again. _

_Im sorry! If Remus and Sirius had a row it wasn't your fault I should not have written it like that I wasn't implying that I or they blamed you. I've made a huge mess of things haven't I? will you forgive me? We haven't been writing that long and already I've upset you, I don't want to lose you because I was stupid and insensitive. _

_Harry._

_p.s if you ever need any help money wise please don't hesitate to ask, our parents left a vault of money rightfully half of that belongs to you. _

Hoping it was enough I called to Adonis and tied the letter to his leg and instructing him to fly safely and reassure him that he didn't need to hurry I watched him fly off out of the window.

POV: Arielle

It was my job to shut the shop tonight so I had to stay later, not that I minded I dreaded returning home to find a letter from Harry. I didn't know whether I wanted to hear from him or not. Smiling at a regular customer I focused on getting my job done and stacking books.

Once the last customer had left I carefully set up the alarms and locked up and slowly started the walk home. It was slightly dark but not enough to make me quicken my pace. It was a different thing in winter of course, I set off in the morning and it was dark and when I returned home it was also dark. Sighing I shove my hands in my coat pocket, the world seems to so stressful and the days are so tiring, I could use a break but I don't have any leave cleared with my bosses. It surprised me when I reached my apartment block, nevertheless I waved as usual to old lady Harriet who I talk to in passing and hurry to my apartment. My feet are killing me and I long for my sofa and a nice long rest.

Once I got the door unlocked I walk in and close the door behind me quickly, I latch the locks in place and hang my keys on there little hook and sling my coat on my dining chair. I notice Adonis waiting patiently on my window ledge and sighing I let him in, I untie the letter and dump it on the sofa my heart hammering all the time. Finding my wand I spell the window shut and conjure water for Adonis who settles comfortably.

My stomach complains of hunger so I reluctantly root through my kitchen cupboards trying to find something that I fancy for tea, I settle on pasta in a packet that takes ten minutes to make. With my dish of pasta on a plate and a cup of tea to wash it down I sit on my sofa and turn the TV on.

There's a show I wanted to watch but when I begin yawning I admit defeat and switch the telly off. I dump the dishes in the dishwasher and head for my bedroom, an indignant hoot has me looking at Adonis who flaps his wings irritably I stalk to the sofa and pick the letter up before walking to my room and shutting the door firmly behind me.

I shower and brush my teeth spelling my hair dry and pad into my room in my nice fleece pyjamas climbing into bed I sigh and settle back to read the letter I'd tried to forget about.

I cant say I believe him entirely because im still hurt with how his letter sounded whether he meant it that way or not. I place the letter gently on my nightstand and turning of the light I settle to sleep.

Pov: Harry

It's been days! Adonis flew back with no reply the day after I sent the letter. God does she hate me? I don't know what to do! I'd told my family about her letter and showed them both mine and hers but they weren't much help. Apart from Remus saying that I should wait and see if she replies within a few days and if she hasn't then try writing to her again, but this is my twin! I cant wait a few more days.

I wish I could see her to explain but that wouldn't help, Remus said that it would only press her more and add to her stress or something like that. I was all for it but he'll know more about it than me, I have no problems admitting that im absolutely clueless.

Hoping that we'll be able to resolve this I resign myself to waiting anxiously for my sisters reply.

I know the chapters very short but Im going through a rough time right now but I wanted you to have an update for the new year. Happy New Year.


End file.
